efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 128
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = None|pre = FSC #127|nex = FSC #129}} The Host City The host city for this FSC #128-edition is Vienna, Austria, or Wien, the federal capital, largest city and one of nine states of Austria. Vienna is Austria's primate city, with a population of about 1.9 million ( 2.6 million within the metropolitan area ), and is its cultural, economic, and political centre. The city of Vienna is the second largest German-speaking city after Berlin and just before Hamburg. Vienna is host to many major international organizations, including the United Nations & OPEC. The city is located in the eastern part of Austria, and is close to the borders of Czech Republic, Slovakia, and Hungary. In 2001, the city centre was designated a UNESCO World Heritage Site. In July 2017 it was moved to the UNESCO list of World Heritage in Danger due to plans of a new high-rise complex. Famous city sights include Karlskirche, Vienna City Hall, Austrian Parliament Building, Vienna State Opera, Schönbrunn palace and gardens, the Spanish Riding School, and the Belvedere Palace. There are also many historical monuments in the city. Vienna also has a modern city centre with plenty hotels, restaurants, cafes, bars & nightlife. Also modern transportation & shops aplenty. It's also a city of sports. Art and culture has a long tradition in Vienna, including theatre, opera, classical music and fine arts. The Burgtheater is considered one of the best theatres in the German-speaking world. The Volkstheater Wien and the Theater in der Josefstadt also enjoy good reputations. There are also a multitude of smaller theatres in the city to some extent dedicated to more modern, experimental plays or cabaret. The Venue The host venue for FSC #128 October 2019 is the Wirtschaftsuniversität Wien (WU) Campus, which shows the modern side of Vienna, with its modern stylish and nice architecture. WU was founded on 1 October 1898 as Exportakademie to provide professional training to future businessmen and thus stimulate the Austro-Hungarian empire's economy. Today, WU has more than 20.000 students and over 400 researchers & teachers, among those about 90 full professors. It increasingly draws students from outside Austria, mostly from Central & Eastern Europe. Most of the faculty are of Austrian or German nationality. The new University location is dubbed "Campus WU" and had its groundbreaking ceremony in October 2009. Close to the Prater public park, and next to the exhibition centre of Vienna, the campus features 6 main building complexes, resting on approximately 25 acres (10 ha). The master plan was created by BUSarchitektur, under guidance of the architect Laura P. Spinadel. The campus-buildings are designed by architectural firms from nations Spain, United Kingdom Germany, Japan & Austria. Campus WU has many facilities and are proud to host tonight's FSC-edition. The Hosts Our lovely Hosts this evening are Ankathie Koi, WURST (aka Conchita) and „Christl Clear“. Ankathie Koi is a famous singer-songwriter who lives in Vienna, Austria. She was born in Burghausen, Upper Bavaria, Germany and has been living in Austria since 2003. She studied jazz singing at the Linzer Musikuni with Elfi Aichinger. Since 2009 she has lived in Vienna. In 2011 she founded with Judith Filimónova the duo Fijuka, which produced two pop albums inspired by the music sound of the 1980s. She has been performing as a solo-artist since 2015 and her first solo-album was released in 2017. A 2nd album came in 2019. She has one of the most impressive voices on the Austrian music scene, and is also known for her almost gender-fluid stage persona. Colorful, she's not afraid to push boundaries. WURST is the current artist name used by Thomas Neuwirth, the famous Austrian singer best known for his drag queen stagepersona Conchita who came to international attention after winning the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 as Austria's entrant with the song "Rise Like a Phoenix". Neuwirth, it is said, uses masculine pronouns, when referring to himself, but feminine pronouns to describe Conchita. In 2019 he revealed that he would continue under the stage name WURST with a more masculine expression, which also incorporates a new look, while the feminine expression would be with Conchita. He continues to produce music (and has released several singles in 2018 & 2019), and to push boundaries. „Christl Clear“ is a well known blogger and 'influencer' who lives in Vienna, Austria. It is said that she calls herself a ‘human medium’, a person who places herself in the center of communication and life and wishes to influence and speak her heart on matters of importance to her and to many others too. Her social media presence is effective, and as the probably most successful black/coloured blogger in a nation where racial iscrimination exists, she is courageous & knows that threaths abound. She has a voice and she uses it, as one of very few coloured people in the Austrian world of media, something that is appreciated by many including young people in Austria. She is not afraid to push boundaries. The Show * Netherlands and Bulgaria failed to vote, and were moved to the bottom of the scoreboard, while retaining their respective scores. The Results The Winner Mahmood - Barrio: